I don't want to miss a thing
by les-lenne
Summary: SeishirouSubaru Wenn ein Geist zurückkehrt, und ein neues Spiel einläutet...könnte dies die Chance sein, die Zukunft zu ändern?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to miss a thing**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Der Tokyo-Tower erschien orange im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. War er sonst in tiefem Rot gehalten, so wirkten seine Konturen durch diesen besonderen Lichteinfall viel sanfter als üblicherweise.

Der Sakurazukamori belächelte die Menschen, die sich den Weg auf die oberste Plattform bahnten. Seine Gedanken schweiften einen Moment ab, was er begrüßte.

„Ob diese Attraktion noch lange stehen bleibt, ist wohl mehr als fraglich", murmelte er, ein wissendes, überlegenes Grinsen auf den Lippen – das äußert schnell verschwand, als er wieder zu seinem Grundgedanken zurückfand.

Der gestrige Tag, die gestrige Nacht. Der Fehler, den er begangen hatte. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Oder doch nicht? Er ließ den Abend vom Vortag noch einmal Revue passieren.

_Ich könnte mich für immer In diesen Augenblick verlieren_

Subaru zog scharf die wenige Luft ein, die ihm noch vergönnt war. Langsam aber sicher schwanden seine Kräfte und Sinne. Anfangs hatte er noch gezappelt und sich so heftig gewehrt, wie es nur ging, doch inzwischen war er zu erschöpft, als dass er sich aus dem Griff hätte befreien können.

Der Sakurazukamori hatte seinen Hals gepackt, ihn angehoben und fest zugedrückt. Erst als er bemerkte, dass Subaru kurz davor war, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, lockerte er den Griff um seinen Hals etwas. Es machte keinen Spaß, einen Schlafenden zu foltern.

„Du bist süß, Subaru, wirklich", wandte er sich mit zuckriger Stimme an den knapp dem Erstickungstod Entgangenen.

Subaru keuchte erschrocken auf, als er abrupt losgelassen wurde. Er fiel zu Boden und der Stoff seiner Hose riss auf. Seine so entblößten Knie, die von dem Betonboden des Daches dieses Hochhauses aufgekratzt worden waren, hinterließen dünne Blutspuren.

_Ich will meine Augen nicht schließen_

_Ich will nicht einschlafen_

_Denn ich würde dich vermissen, Baby_

_Und ich will gar nichts verpassen_

Subaru rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen seines Halses und setzte sich langsam auf, vermied es aber, in Seishirous Richtung zu sehen. Er ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und schloss die Augen, die ihm nur noch ein verschwommenes Bild von Tokyo zeigen konnten.

Seishirou beobachtete ihn währenddessen interessiert, kniete sich dann zu ihm und meinte lächelnd: „Geht es, Subaru?"

Subaru schnaubte verächtlich. Er würde ihm keine Antwort auf eine Frage geben, deren Antwort man deutlich sehen konnte, auch wenn man nur noch ein Auge hatte.

„Schmoll doch nicht gleich..."

Subaru spürte die warmen Finger Seishirous an seinem Kinn, verhielt es sich jedoch, einfach ohne Vorwarnung wegzuzucken, obwohl er das zugegebenermaßen gern getan hätte. Sein Kopf wurde angehoben und schon war er dazu gezwungen, in das verzückt grinsende Gesicht Seishirous zu sehen. Dieser strich mit der blutverschmierten Hand über Subarus kühle, doch errötete Wangen und hinterließ dicke, klebrige Streifen auf dem sonst blassen Gesicht.

„Lass das gefälligst", fauchte Subaru, schaffte es aber aus Schwindel nicht, seinen Kopf wieder zu befreien.

„Du bist ja ganz rot, Subaru?"

_Während du weit fort bist und träumst _

_Ich könnte mein Leben so verbringen_

_In dieser süßen Hingabe_

Subaru nickte ihm zu, den Blick allerdings in die Ferne gerichtet. Anscheinend interessierte ihn das nächstbeste Werbeplakat mehr als der Mörder seiner Schwester, der ihn gerade triezte.

Seishirou wusste natürlich, dass das nicht wirklich der Fall war. Seine Lippen, die bis dahin noch ein Grinsen gezeigt hatten, bildeten nun ein sanftes Lächeln, wie er es vor einigen Jahren oft gehabt hatte. Damals, als Hokuto noch gelebt hatte.

Subarus Magen rebellierte. Dieses Lächeln wollte er nicht mehr sehen, es löste Brechreiz bei ihm aus. Oder den Drang, sich fallen zu lassen, den er momentan verspürte. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, sich auf den Mantel Seishirous erbrechen zu müssen.

„Komm schon, nur noch ein kleines bisschen...", kam es ungewöhnlich sanft von Seishirou.

_Ich könnte wach bleiben_

_Nur um dich atmen zu hören_

Subaru, leicht geschockt und unfähig zu atmen, sah über die Schultern Seishirous, dessen Arme nun um ihm lagen. Er wurde umarmt, ganz ohne Grund – vom Mörder seiner Schwester.

„... Subaru-kun."

„Seit wann... benutzt du – nicht so fest! – Höflichkeitsfloskeln?"

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Du bekommst doch so noch genug Luft?"

Subaru ließ ein undeutliches Grummeln hören, antwortete aber nicht auf die Frage. Es war unbequem, aber nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Nur dass der Beton sich weiter in seine wunden Knie bohrte, hätte Subaru gerne verhindert.

„Seishirou..."

Ganz geheuer war es ihm nicht, dass ihm die Umarmung nichts ausmachte; er empfand sie sogar als ganz entspannend.

_Und ich frage mich_

_Wovon du wohl träumst_

_Frage mich, ob ich es bin_

_Den du da siehst_

Subaru schüttelte sich unter der plötzlich aufgekommenen Gänsehaut. Seishirous Hände, auf Subarus Rücken ruhend, streichelten seine Schulterblätter entlang.

„Bitte lass mich los, Seishirou."

Subaru versuchte mit aller Kraft Seishirou von sich fortzuschieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Hände waren unglücklicherweise dadurch, dass Seishirou ihn immer fester an sich drückte, auf dessen Brust gepresst und ließen sich nicht befreien.

„Nein, mein Hübscher. Du bleibst schön hier."

Subaru murmelte unverständliche Flüche vor sich hin, zappelte weiter in Seishirous Armen und wiederholte unbeirrt: „Lass mich los."

Seishirous Antwort war immer die gleiche. Ein klares, bestimmtes Nein.

„Leidest du an Echolalie, Subaru-kun?", hakte Seishirou höflich nach.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Lass mich los."

Seishirou lachte leise und lockerte die Umarmung tatsächlich. Subaru hatte so keine Probleme mehr, sich zu befreien. Aber er tat es nicht.

Er hatte den rasenden Puls bemerkt, den in dem Anderen schlug. Genau wie bei ihm selbst, nur dass Seishirou eigentlich keinen Grund für Herzklopfen hatte. Oder etwa doch?

_Ich will gar nichts missen_

Als Subaru den Kopf angehoben hatte, warteten die Lippen Seishirous schon auf seine. Erstaunt riss Subaru die Augen auf. Unter solchen Umständen seinen ersten Kuss zu bekommen, das hätte er sich auch nie vorstellen können.

Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er sich nicht doch losreißen sollte. Er beschloss, es nicht zu tun. Subaru schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an Seishirou heran und verbannte für die Zeit, die der Kuss dauerte, all seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Was Subaru nicht ahnen konnte, war: Seishirou tat nichts anderes.

_Denn selbst wenn ich von dir träume_

_Würde sogar der süßeste Traum_

_Mir niemals genug sein_

_Ich würde dich immer noch vermissen, Baby_

„Lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein."

_Und ich will gar nichts missen_

Seishirou, der die Lippen gerade von Subarus gelöst hatte, um zu neuem Atem zu kommen, sah diesen verdutzt an. Doch wie immer war das undeutbare Lächeln weiterhin da. Als ob es über dem eigentlichen Gesicht läge, wie die Gummimaske eines Ungeheuers. Nur ganz langsam zerbröckelte diese Fassade, als Seishirou bemerkte, dass Subaru nicht vorhatte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Er würde blind abwarten, bis Seishirou etwas sagte. Dessen Blick wurde ernst. Er zog Subaru nach oben, sodass er wieder fest mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand. Subaru wankte erst einen Moment und Seishirou musste warten, bis er ihn gefahrlos loslassen konnte.

„Lass mich nicht alleine. Nicht heute Nacht."

_Wenn ich neben dir liege_

_Höre ich dein Herz schlagen_

Subarus Atem, bis eben noch rasend, normalisierte sich wieder. Wäre er nicht gestanden, hätte man denken können, er würde schlafen.

Seishirou hörte interessiert zu. Hier oben waren die Geräusche des auch abends belebten Tokio nur dumpf, man konnte also auch leisere Töne ohne Probleme wahrnehmen, ohne dass man ein Hund war.

Seishirou trat einen Schritt näher an Subaru heran und küsste seine geschlossenen Lider. Subaru sah ihn interessiert an.

„Seishirou...?"

_Dann küsse ich deine Augen_

_Und danke Gott, dass wir zusammen sind_

Seishirou blinzelte unter den grellen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn soeben geweckt hatten. Er gewöhnte sich nur langsam an die neue Helligkeit, die dieser Morgen mit sich gebracht hatte, und da war noch etwas anderes, das sehr ungewohnt war.

Auf seiner Brust spürte er eine Schwere und einen sanften warmen Atem, der gleichmäßig ausgestoßen wurde. Als er wieder klare Sicht hatte, sah er hinab auf die Person, die halb auf ihm lag. Er strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn des Jungen, der seinen Brustkorb als Kissen benutzte.

Es war Subaru.

_Dein Lächeln zu betrachten_

_Während du schläfst_

Seishirou konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nun nicht mehr verkneifen. Der zu einem Schmollen verzogene Mund Subarus und dessen ganze Art, zu schlafen, erinnerte an ein unschuldiges kleines Kind.

Aber Subaru war schon lange kein kleines Kind mehr – und seit kurzer Zeit war er auch nicht mehr unschuldig. Dennoch sah er ganz danach aus. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch nie jemandem verraten, dass er es nicht mehr war.

„Seishirou...", flüsterte Subaru im Tiefschlaf. Seishirou lächelte, zwar nicht unschuldig, aber immerhin. Er würde sich wohl erst mal nicht bewegen können, ohne Subaru zu wecken, und so blieb er ruhig an Ort und Stelle liegen.

_Jeder Moment, den ich mit dir verbringe_

_Ist ein Schatz_

Sie hatten tatsächlich die Nacht miteinander verbracht, und zwar nicht nur nebeneinander. Seishirou sah an die gräulich weiße Wand. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen, mit Subaru. Seufzend, und ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, kraulte er Subarus Nacken.

Ob es ein Fehler gewesen war? Oder war der Grund, ihn damit unter Umständen noch mehr quälen zu können, ausreichend? Würde es denn funktionieren?

Wieso hatte Subaru es überhaupt geschehen lassen? Natürlich, er war erschöpft gewesen, aber sicher nicht so sehr, als hätte er die Situation, so wie sie jetzt war, nicht verhindern können. Hatte das herzensgute Wesen, das noch tief schlummerte, es etwa bewusst so gewählt?

_Ich will gar nichts_

_missen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Kind Of Wrong**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Subaru hatte sich an diesem Tag zweimal schlafen gelegt. Einmal, als er erschöpft auf Seishirous Brust eingeschlafen war. Das zweite Mal war er gegen Mittag aufgewacht und hatte sich erst einmal geduscht, doch war er nun allein gewesen. Sein wacher Zustand hatte höchstens eine halbe Stunde gehalten, dann hatte er sich wieder in sein Bett verzogen und war unverzüglich zurück ins Reich der Träume entschwunden. Diese waren nicht gerade angenehmer Natur. Seishirou, der Subaru auszog. Seishirou, der Subaru küsste. Seishirou, der Subaru...

_Dich lieben ist wirklich etwas, das ich nicht tun sollte_

_Ich sollte meine Zeit nicht mit dir verbringen wollen_

_Ich sollte versuchen stark zu sein_

Subaru drehte sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite. Der Gedanke an die pikante Angelegenheit, die sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hatte, hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Sex, mit seinem Todfeind – ausgerechnet dem hatte er sein erstes Mal geschenkt. Es als Nötigung anzusehen, war nicht möglich. Subaru war ehrlich, auch sich selbst gegenüber. Er hatte sich weder gewehrt, noch hatte es großartig wehgetan. Nur anfangs, aber das war bald vergangen. Widerwillig setzte sich Subaru auf, verzog aufgrund des stechenden Schmerzes kurz das Gesicht, und seufzte.

„Das würde Hokuto gefallen", murmelte er bitter, stand auf und suchte sich seine Kleidung zusammen, die überall verstreut im Raum lag. Zimperlich war Seishirou nicht gewesen.

_Weiß alles über – über deinen Ruf _

_Und wie es eine Herzen brechende Situation werden wird_

_Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich hilflos bin_

_Immer wenn ich da bin, wo du bist_

Er schnappte sich seine Hose, nahm ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank und starrte dann in den Spiegel. Subaru schnaubte wütend. Er hätte sich besser keinen Spiegelschrank holen sollen. Dann hätte er auch nicht gesehen, was er vor einigen Stunden nach dem Duschen wohl übersehen hatte. Flecke, auf Hals und Brust. Besonders die Haut über dem Schlüsselbein war vollständig rot angelaufen.

Kurz war er versucht, das Glas zu zerschlagen, seine Hände waren schon zu Fäusten geballt, aber dann besann er sich wieder, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. So wenig Hunger er hatte, er musste jetzt etwas essen, wenn er nicht bald umklappen wollte. Der Gedanke, dass er den Sakurazukamori wahrscheinlich schon bald wieder treffen würde, beschlich ihn und bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

_Dich lieben ist wirklich etwas, das ich nicht tun sollte _

_Ich sollte meine Zeit nicht mit dir verbringen wollen_

_Ich sollte versuchen stark zu sein Aber, Baby, du bist die richtige Art von Falsch_

Die Zeichen auf seinen Händen glühten unablässig, aber er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Das ging allerdings recht schlecht, wenn man bedachte, dass er das Brot, das er in Scheiben schnitt, sehen musste. Er schloss entnervt die Augen, holte tief Luft, öffnete sie wieder und beäugte die flackernden Pentagramme grimmig. Daraufhin stoppten sie ihren Lichttanz und ließen Subaru in Ruhe frühstücken.

Mehr oder weniger. Das Blut unter den roten Malen pochte heftig gegen den Hals Subarus. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand dagegen und hatte für ein paar Minuten Ruhe.

_Weiß alles über – über deinen Ruf _

_Und wie es eine Herzen brechende Situation werden wird_

_Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich hilflos bin_

_Immer wenn ich da bin, wo du bist_

Nach dem Frühstück, mehreren aufgeklebten Pflaster, von denen er hoffte, dass sie das Pochen unterbinden würden, und den Nachrichten, packte Subaru die Lust auf einen Spaziergang. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht Seishirou über den Weg laufen würde. Vielleicht hatte der ja auch gar kein Interesse daran und würde sich nicht in seiner Nähe aufhalten. Vielleicht – aber eigentlich schloss Subaru diese Möglichkeit aus. Dazu war die Gelegenheit, ihn aufzuziehen, viel zu gut, als dass Seishirou sie nicht ergreifen kommen würde. Seishirou war, auch wenn es zunächst nicht so wirkte, doch sehr einfach zu durchschauen.

Hätte ich das nur eher gewusst, dachte Subaru verdrossen und machte sich auf den Weg. Sein Ziel war ein Park in der Nähe, in dem man besonders gut den Sonnenuntergang betrachten konnte, weil er auf einer Anhöhe lag. Weniger schön an dem Park war, dass dort einige Kirschbäume standen.

_Ich sollte versuchen wegzulaufen _

_Aber wie mir scheint, kann ich nicht_

Gerade als er unter einem dieser Bäume stand, sich an die Rinde gelehnt hatte, rieselten von oben Blüten herab. Eigentlich wäre das zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht möglich gewesen, aber Subaru wusste natürlich, warum es hier ausnahmsweise doch ging.

„Du immer mit deinen Illusionen."

„Also ich finde sie schön."

„Dann geh nach Hause und erfreu dich dort daran, anstatt andere Leute damit zu belästigen."

„Wir sind hier alleine, Subaru. Außerdem möchte ich dich freundlich darauf hinweisen," Seishirou erschien direkt vor ihm, „dass ich zu arbeiten habe."

„Du willst mir nicht gerade mitteilen, dass du hier jemanden getötet hast, oder?", fragte Subaru mit entsetztem Unterton. Er hatte versucht, ihn zu unterdrücken, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen.

„Irgendwie muss ich mir meine... Brötchen... verdienen. Aber etwas ganz anderes: Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir -... Was?" Subarus Mund war vor Erstaunen weit aufgeklappt, und dieses Bild entzückte Seishirou. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und ein feines, boshaftes Lächeln entstand.

„Dir geht es doch hoffentlich gut? Nicht, dass ich zu grob war. Du weißt schon, heute Nacht, als wir ‚du weißt schon was', wie du es ausdrücken würdest, getan haben", erläuterte Seishirou süffisant und erfreute sich an Subarus vor Scham aufleuchtenden Wangen.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen", murrte Subaru so leise er konnte. Ob Seishirou ihn tatsächlich nicht hören konnte, wusste er aber nicht.

„Du bist blass", meinte Subaru zu hören, bevor er eine kalte Hand spürte, die seinen Hals zu zerdrücken drohte.

_Weiß alles über – über deinen Ruf _

_Und wie es eine Herzen brechende Situation werden wird_

„Weißt du, Subaru, ich hatte mich gefragt, warum das passieren musste", flüsterte Seishirou, die Lippen nah bei Subarus Ohr. „Ich denke, ich weiß es jetzt."

„Nein...", keuchte Subaru. Hilflos wurde er gegen die Rinde des Baums gepresst, und er meinte zu spüren, wie alles Blut aus ihm wich, er blau anlief und kurz davor stand, die Besinnung zu verlieren. Da lockerte Seishirou seinen Griff wieder etwas.

„Willst du es hören?"

„Nein...", kam die krächzende Antwort, die übergangen wurde.

_Oh, ich weiß, dass ich gehen sollte Aber ich brauche deine verdammten Berührungen einfach so sehr_

Seishirou küsste ihn, wie schon am gestrigen Tag, auf eine sehr atemberaubende Art und Weise. Nicht, dass Subaru nicht ohnehin schon viel zu wenig Luft gehabt hätte.

Gegenwehr kam allerdings keine. Subaru wollte lieber so lange wie möglich hinauszögern zu hören, warum Seishirou mit ihm ins Bett gegangen war.

„Du wehrst dich ja gar nicht? Bin ich so gut?"

Subaru presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, damit Seishirou ihm nicht noch einmal einen so tiefgehenden Kuss aufzwingen konnte und wartete gespannt ab. Sein sturer Blick wurde mit einem Lächeln kommentiert.

„Du magst das, nicht wahr? Du liebst es, wenn ich dich anfasse. Du liebst es ebenso, wie wenn ich dir wehtue."

„Das hättest du gerne", schoss Subaru zurück. Sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Seine Unachtsamkeit brachte ihm ein zweites Mal die Zunge Seishirous ein, die in seinem Mund herumwerkelte.

Wie gut nur, dass er mich beinahe erwürgt, dachte Subaru, sonst würde ich das wahrscheinlich sogar noch genießen!

_Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich hilflos bin Immer wenn ich da bin, wo du bist_

Subaru hustete heftig, als Seishirou wieder von ihm abließ. Auch die Hände an seinem Hals schwanden endlich; allerdings nur, um es sich auf seiner Hüfte bequem zu machen.

„Oh, du weinst ja!"

„Das willst du doch sehen!", fauchte Subaru. Natürlich liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Aber nicht vor Trauer, wie Seishirou das gerne gehabt hätte, nein, vor Anstrengung. Sich vor dem Ersticken zu retten kostete einen Körper einiges an Energie. Aber Subaru zweifelte daran, dass sich Seishirou schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden hatte. Daher konnte er das wohl auch kaum wissen.

„Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass du einen gewissen Reiz ausstrahlst, wenn du so verzweifelt bist, ja", gab Seishirou zu.

Subaru würdigte das Kompliment nicht als solches, sondern versuchte die Hände von sich zu schieben, was ihm nicht gelang. Immer, wenn er sie weggeschoben hatte, schnellten sie wieder zurück.

„Schön... für... dich... lass mich endlich los!!"

„Nein, ich denke, das werde ich nicht tun. Mir gefällt es, wie es jetzt ist, weißt du... ich denke, dieses Spiel könnte lustig werden."

„Ich kann Spiele aber nicht leiden, in denen du und ich mitspielen!!!"

Es gab einen Laut, wie wenn eine Glühbirne zersprang und Subaru sah entsetzt Seishirous Wange an, die sich langsam rot färbte.

_Du kommst, und meine Willenskraft läuft davon _

_Sag meinen Namen und ich werde nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen können_

_Oh, ich weiß, dass ich gehen sollte_

_Aber ich brauche deine verdammten Berührungen einfach so sehr_

„Das wollte ich nicht... es... es tut mir Leid...", brachte Subaru atemlos hervor. Verdutzt sah er von seiner Hand zu dem roten Abdruck auf Seishirous Gesicht. Vollkommen verwirrt von dem, was er da getan hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf und bemerkte nicht, wie Seishirou sich an ihn heranpresste.

„Ich hab deine Schwester ermordet, schon vergessen?"

Seishirou griff nach der Hand, mit der er eben geschlagen worden war und legte sie auf die wunde Stelle. Es brannte und prickelte, aber Haut auf Haut zu spüren, war angenehm, dagegen konnte er nichts sagen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen."

„Ist das ein offizielles Eingeständnis, dass es dir doch gefällt?"

„Nein!"

„Du weißt schon, ich könnte noch einmal..."

„NEIN", verkündete Subaru mit Nachdruck und einem kalten Blick in Seishirous Augen, ehe er seine Hand abrupt wegzog und sich fester gegen den Baum drückte, um möglichst weit weg von Seishirous Köper zu kommen.

Seishirou seufzte, entfernte sich von Subaru und sein Körper begann sich von unten her in Kirschblüten aufzulösen.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser..."

_Aber ich brauche deine verdammten Berührungen einfach so sehr_

„Warte."

_Aber ich brauche deine verdammten Berührungen einfach so sehr_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gegen den Mondschein ankämpfen**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Seishirou stoppte sein Verschwinden und ein Wirbelsturm aus Kirschblüten wartete darauf, dass Subaru weitersprach. Ohne den Grund zu wissen, warum er bleiben sollte, würde er gehen. Wenn Subaru aber so mutig wäre, es ihm zu beichten, dann würde er ihm den Wunsch natürlich erfüllen.

„Ach, tatsächlich?", hallte es von den Blüten. „Ich soll also wieder bei dir bleiben?"

Subaru sah den rosa Wirbel verzweifelt an, nickte und meinte: „Ja, ich denke schon, dass ich das will."

Sein Blick wurde mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, fester. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sich Seishirou köstlich über ihn amüsierte.

Die Blüten verschwanden und Seishirou erschien wieder auf der Bildfläche, ein hinterhältiges, anzügliches Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen.

_Solltest du denken, dass du nicht fallen wirst_

_Dann warte einfach, bis dahin_

_Bis die Sonne untergeht_

_Unter dem Sternenlicht, Sternenlicht_

Seishirou hatte zwar eigentlich erwartet, dass Subaru länger brauchen würde, um zu gestehen, war wegen der kurzen Zeitspanne auch überrascht gewesen, aber auf alle Fälle gefiel es ihm. Er hatte nie wirklich vorgehabt, Subaru in dieser Nacht allein zu lassen. Er musste doch überprüfen, ob das in der vorigen Nacht nicht nur ein schöner Albtraum gewesen war.

Subaru ging langsam auf Seishirou zu, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über die Wange, der er vorhin einen Schlag verpasst hatte. Seishirous Gänsehaut blieb unbemerkt.

„Du solltest öfter so geständig sein, Subaru."

„Ist es dir nicht lieber, wenn du mich so durchschauen kannst? Kommst du dir da nicht besser vor, als wenn ich dir alles beichten würde?"

„Was würde es denn noch alles zu beichten geben?", hakte Seishirou interessiert nach. Subaru lächelte wissend.

_Da ist so ein richtig magisches Gefühl_

„So?"

Seishirous Hände lagen wieder, wo sie auch schon kurze Zeit zuvor gelegen hatten: auf der Hüfte Subarus. Dieses Mal wurden sie nicht fortgeschoben, sie durften bleiben, wo sie waren. Der Tastsinn Seishirous brachte ihn dazu, zu glauben, dass sein Gehirn einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hätte.

„Was ist ‚so'?"

„Nicht weiter wichtig. Lass uns lieber mit den angenehmen Dingen weitermachen...", flüsterte Seishirou, ehe er mit einer seiner Hände unter das Hemd Subarus wanderte und dort über die weiche, kalte Haut strich. „Du solltest dich wärmer anziehen."

Subaru lehnte die Stirn an Seishirous Brust und lächelte. Den ernsten Ausdruck auf Seishirous Gesicht bekam er somit nicht mit.

_Das dir heute Nacht dein Herz stehlen wird_

„Du riechst gut", merkte Seishirou an, als Subaru weder um sich schlug, noch irgendetwas von sich gab.

„Ich hab heute das Shampoo benutzt, das du mir damals zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hast. Wie gut, dass solche Dinge nicht ablaufen..."

„Du hast es bis jetzt nie benutzt?"

„Ich fasse die Dinge nicht mehr an, die du angefasst hast."

„Wie wäschst du dich dann?" Seishirous Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Mein Körper ist kein Ding", gab Subaru stur von sich.

„Wie sicher bist du dir da, Subaru?"

Seishirou grinste nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht mehr überheblich – nein, er sah enttäuscht aus. Hätte es sich hier nicht um einen Serienkiller gehandelt, so hätte man sagen können, er sah traurig aus.

Subaru, derweil verständnislos dreinblickend, reckte sich und legte seine Lippen auf Seishirous.

„Wir sollten uns wirklich auf die mehr oder weniger angenehmen Dinge konzentrieren", seufzte er und ließ Seishirou gewähren, ihm das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen.

_Aber du weißt – aber du weißt_

_Dass du nicht gegen den Mondschein ankämpfen kannst_

Ganz ohne Oberbekleidung fror er bitterlichst und hatte somit nichts dagegen, sich wieder in Seishirous Umarmung zu schmiegen. Er hörte, wie Seishirous Herz heftig gegen dessen Brust schlug. Still zählte er die Schläge mit, die Abstände wurden kürzer, das Pochen heftiger. Konnte es sein, dass Seishirou, Meister darin Illusionen zu erschaffen und ein gefühlloser Bastard noch dazu, aufgeregt war?

Subaru sammelte all seinen Mut und krächzte: „Sag mal, du wolltest mir gestern etwas sagen..."

„Fang doch nicht damit an."

„Sag es mir."

„Noch nicht... noch nicht, Subaru."

Subaru ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sah aber davon ab, noch einmal auszuholen und Seishirou zu schlagen.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Oh, Subaru... das weiß ich doch. Das brauchst du mir nun wirklich nicht noch öfter zu sagen, als du es bis dato schon getan hast."

_Du kannst versuchen, zu widerstehen_

_Meinem Kuss zu entkommen_

Seishirou bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, während der seine Hände Subaru von dessen Hose befreit hatten, dass dieser die Luft anhielt.

„Atme, atme. Vergiss das Atmen nicht", beschwichtigte Seishirou ihn.

Tatsächlich entspannte Subaru sich wieder und atmete tief ein und aus. Seishirou wartete einen Moment, bis Subaru nickte, und ließ sich dann auf das Gras sinken. Subaru sah ihm interessiert nach, doch er verstand nicht, was Seishirou vorhatte. Als er jedoch spürte, wie der empfindlichste Teil seines Körpers von Seishirous Mund umschlossen wurde, wusste er es. Sein Teint färbte sich von blass über hellrosa zu tiefrot.

„Sei... Seishirou...?"

Dieser ließ sich nicht ablenken und Subaru musste sich nach kurzer Zeit an den Kirschbaum hinter ihm lehnen, um nicht zu Boden zu sacken. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um keinen Laut von sich geben zu müssen, aber er versagte kläglich. Es schien, als ob der Vollmond, der auf sie beide schien, ihn verhöhnen würde, mit seinem reinen weißen Licht.

_Sobald eine leichte Brise_

_- Sobald eine leichte Brise -_

_Mit ihrem Zauber über dein Herz streicht_

Seishirou hallte Subarus leiser Schrei noch eine Zeitlang in den Ohren nach. Als das anmutige Geräusch verschwunden war, stand er auf und sah Subaru an, der demonstrativ zur Seite sah.

Sie atmeten beide schwer, nur hob sich Seishirous Brust nicht jedes Mal zitternd. Subaru verkrampfte sich bei jedem Einatmen und lockerte sich erst wieder, als er ausatmete.

„Ganz ruhig, Subaru. Wir sind hier immerhin noch nicht ganz fertig."

Subaru sah Seishirou nun doch an. Sein Blick war leicht glasig und Seishirou musste schmunzeln. Ihm gefiel die Wirkung, die er auf Subaru hatte. Er konnte ihm jegliche Mimik und Gestik entlocken, wenn er nur wollte, und wie er seit kurzem wusste, auch jeden vorstellbaren Laut.

„Natürlich nicht...", nuschelte Subaru, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Seishirous Hände schon längst wieder über seinen Körper wanderten.

_Und egal, was du denkst_

_Es wird nicht lange dauern _

_Bis du in meinen Armen liegst_

„Du solltest dich auch etwas freimachen, wenn du das vorhast, was ich denke, dass du... ich meine...", räusperte er sich, „... wenn du mit mir..."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Aber da ich dir vorhin so nett geholfen habe, würdest du vielleicht...?"

Subaru starrte die Knöpfe des pechschwarzen Mantels an, dann begann er, sie einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Als er damit fertig war, strich er das schwarze Kleidungsstück von den breiten Schultern und ließ es, ebenso achtlos wie Seishirou es vor kurzer Zeit mit Subarus Hemd getan hatte, zu Boden fallen.

„So geht es aber noch nicht."

„Das weiß ich selbst", murrte Subaru und ließ die Hände über Seishirous Schritt gleiten. Er spürte, wie sich dort etwas regte, auch wenn Seishirou deutlich damit beschäftigt war, sich zurückzuhalten.

Subaru kräuselte die Lippen und öffnete den Reißverschluss, den Knopf und entblößte Seishirou nach und nach, bis sie beide, vollkommen nackt, im Mondlicht standen. Subarus Haut wirkte noch blasser, als sie es eigentlich war, und in Seishirous blindem Auge spiegelte sich die vom Mondlicht erhellte Umgebung, genauso wie Subarus Körper.

_Und niemand sonst wird da sein_

_Solltest du denken, dass du nicht fallen wirst_

_Dann warte einfach, bis dahin_

_Bis die Sonne untergeht_

Subaru ließ sich bereitwillig von Seishirou auf das taunasse Gras betten, mit dem zusammengefalteten Mantel, der noch immer die Wärme des Besitzers ausstrahlte, unter seinem Becken liegend.

Inzwischen raste Subarus Puls und das Atmen fiel ihm weitaus schwerer als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Es war ihm schon unangenehm gewesen, was Seishirou eben mit ihm getan hatte, doch was jetzt kommen musste, machte ihn nur noch unruhiger, denn er wusste, es würde nicht einfach nur beschämend werden, sondern auf eine körperlich schmerzhafte Weise unerfreulich. Er war sich sicher, dass Seishirou nicht ständig Gleitmittel bei sich trug. Obwohl, wenn das alles von ihm geplant worden war, dann war es schon möglich, dachte er, ehe ihm der Atem stockte.

„Nicht so schnell!", keuchte er, und Seishirou stoppte die Bewegungen seiner Finger, die sich schon tief in Subarus Körper befanden.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Seishirou, doch sein süßlicher Ton verriet, dass er es eher amüsant fand, wie Subaru keuchend und verkrampft vor ihm lag und ihn anbettelte, noch zu warten. Freundlicherweise wartete er tatsächlich.

_In der tiefsten Dunkelheit_

_Wirst du dein Herz ausliefern_

_Du kannst der Liebe nicht entkommen_

Subaru, der die Arme um Seishirous Schultern gelegt hatte, zog diesen näher zu sich. Subarus Lippen strichen über die Schläfen Seishirous, jedes Mal, wenn er eine neue Silbe formte, die er ihm zuflüsterte.

„Wieso...?", kam es erstaunt von Seishirou.

Subaru schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht wichtig. Mach einfach weiter."

_Unter dem Sternenlicht – Sternenlicht_

_Da ist so ein richtig magisches Gefühl_

_Das dir heute Nacht dein Herz stehlen wird_

Seishirou ließ sich den Befehl nicht ein weiteres Mal geben. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen erschien eine schwebende Tube.

„Was ist denn... oh... Telekinese?"

„Ich kann mit meiner Magie nicht nur Leute umbringen, weißt du?"

„Nein, du kannst auch Gleitmittel hervorzaubern." Subaru rollte genervt mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Ganz genau. Sei nicht so undankbar, oder möchtest du lieber, dass ich -..."

„Um Gottes Willen, nein!!!"

Seishirous Lachen, das auf den empörten Ausruf Subarus folgte, hörte sich ehrlich an. Subaru war sich aber nicht sicher, ob nicht auch „ehrliches Lachen" zu den Schauspielkünsten des Sakurazukamori gehörte.

„Keine Angst, ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Subarus Augenbrauen hoben sich skeptisch an. Dann jedoch wandte er sich von Seishirou ab. Er fühlte Hände an einem Ort, wo sie normalerweise nicht hingehörten, mit einer kalten öligen Flüssigkeit, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

_Es wird nicht lange dauern_

_Bis du in meinen Armen liegst_

_Du kannst versuchen zu widerstehen_

_Meinem Kuss zu entkommen_

Aber du weißt – aber du weißt 

_Dass du nicht gegen den Mondschein ankämpfen kannst_

_Oh nein, du kannst nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen_

„Atmest du auch brav?"

„Ich... versuche es..."

Subarus Atem stockte ab und an, und bei jedem Mal stoppte Seishirou seine vordrängende Bewegung. Nicht lange, aber dennoch konnte sich Subaru in dieser Zeit genug entspannen, um ihn weiter in sich gleiten zu lassen, bis er ihn beinah ganz in sich spürte. Nicht das angenehmste aller Gefühle, wie er für sich feststellte, aber es war auch nicht so schlimm. Nicht so schlimm, wie beispielsweise in der Nacht zuvor.

„Du machst das gar nicht schlecht, Subaru, das muss man dir lassen."

„Ich tue ja auch gar nichts." Er biss sich die Unterlippe auf, als Seishirou das erste Mal in ihn stieß. Es tat wirklich nicht gar so sehr weh, wie in der vorigen Nacht. Aber angenehm konnte man es unter keinen Umständen nennen.

„Das muss man auch manchmal können", hauchte Seishirou gegen den Hals Subarus, der immer wieder heftig schluckte. Seishirou bewegte sich nicht weiter. „Entspann dich endlich, Subaru. Entspann dich einfach..."

_Es wird dein Herz erreichen_

_Unter dem Sternenlicht, Sternenlicht_

Er konnte dem Befehl nicht sofort folgen, doch als einige Zeit vergangen war, entkrampften sich seine Muskeln. Seishirou fasste ihn an den Handgelenken, zog Subarus rechten Arm nach oben und küsste die Innenseite des Oberarmes, strich mit den Lippen darüber und, ganz langsam nur, begann er, sich wieder in Subaru zu bewegen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, von Tau benetzt, in einem ruhigen Takt und höchstens von Glühwürmchen beobachtet, schliefen sie miteinander. Keiner von ihnen dachte mehr daran, was eigentlich zwischen ihnen stand.

_Wir werden uns gänzlich im Rhythmus verlieren_

_Das Licht des Mondes wird heute Nacht dein Herz stehlen_

_In der tiefsten Dunkelheit_

_Wirst du dein Herz ausliefern_

_Denn du weißt – oh, du weißt_

_Dass du nicht gegen den Mondschein ankämpfen kannst_

Subaru war froh, dass sie sich küssten, als er kam. Es war wohl niemand im Park, aber so fühlte er sich doch sicherer, dass niemand sein Stöhnen gehört hatte. Ausgenommen Seishirou natürlich, den er auch jetzt noch meinte in sich spüren konnte, obwohl er sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatte und dabei war, sich anzuziehen.

Subaru hielt die Augen geschlossen, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, dass er nun doch wieder allein gelassen wurde, und dass sein Bitten Seishirou nichts bedeutet hatte. Er errötete bei dem Gedanken, dass er Seishirou angefleht hatte zu bleiben. Dass das naiv gewesen war, war ihm klar, doch er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können. Um sich selbst zu schützen, gab er auch daran Seishirou Schuld.

_Solltest du denken, dass du nicht fallen wirst_

_Dann warte einfach, bis dahin_

_Bis die Sonne untergeht_

Vollkommen unerwartet warf Seishirou Subaru dessen Kleidung zu.

„Komm mit – aber zieh dich vorher an, sonst verkühlst du dich noch."

Subaru setzte sich auf und sah verwirrt zu Seishirou, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich kann dich doch nicht so hier liegen lassen."

„Aber wohin soll ich mitkommen?!"

„Mit zu mir."

_Unter dem Sternenlicht – Sternenlicht_

_Da ist so ein richtig magisches Gefühl_

_Das dir heute Nacht dein Herz stehlen wird_

„In Ordnung."

_Es wird dein Herz erreichen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Remember**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Subaru hatte reichlich gestaunt, als das riesige Haus des Sakurazukamori vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Je näher sie ihm kamen, desto größer wurde es. Zunächst hielt er es für ein Hotel, doch als Seishirou unter einem Blumenkübel den Haustürschlüssel hervorzog, verschwand diese flüchtige Idee sofort wieder. Eingeschüchtert von dem riesigen Anwesen lief Subaru Seishirou nur widerwillig hinterher.

Dass sie wenige Sekunden später im Schlafzimmer mit einem wahrlich großen Kingsize-Bett standen ermutigte Subaru nicht dazu, sich zu entspannen. Subaru unterdrückte nur knapp ein Prusten, als er sich auf das riesenhafte Bett setzte. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich deswegen über Seishirou lustig zu machen. Ein brennender Schmerz in seinem Arm erinnerte ihn daran, wie Seishirou ihm diesen einst gebrochen hatte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass das noch einmal geschah. Also ermahnte er sich selbst dazu, den Mund nach Möglichkeit zu halten. Auch wenn es zu verführerisch war, zu dem Haus einen Kommentar abzugeben. Nach wie vor war es im Besitz eines kaltblütigen Serienkillers, der mit Vorliebe Schwestern von Himmelsdrachen tötete.

„Zieh deinen Mantel aus. Du hast dich vorhin an dem Baum aufgeschrammt, oder?"

„Auf so etwas achtest du? Erstaunlich", sagte Subaru, während er sich seines Mantels und des Hemds entledigte. Seishirou nahm ihm die mit Blut beschmierten Klamotten sofort aus der Hand nur um sie dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

_Zeit, manchmal rennt die Zeit einfach so davon Und du wirst mit gestern allein gelassen_

Subaru schielte hinter sich, wo Seishirou gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Wunde zu desinfizieren. Es brannte, aber das störte Subaru nicht weiter. Er war zu beschäftigt damit sich zu wundern, warum Seishirou so gut darin war. Natürlich, er hatte damals eine Tierpraxis gehabt, aber die war nun nicht gerade für solcherlei Zwecke gebraucht worden.

„Du gibst eine gute Krankenschwester ab", konnte es sich Subaru nach ein paar Minuten und eine ausgerollten Mullbinde später nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Meine Mutter, Setsuka Sakurazuka, hatte hin und wieder Wunden. Irgendjemand musste sich ja darum kümmern."

Subaru verbarg sein erstauntes Gesicht, indem er es wieder von Seishirou abwandte und aus dem breiten, die ganze Wand entlanggehenden Fenster hinausschaute. Man konnte den Garten sehen, ein riesiger Kirschbaum stand in der Mitte, um ihn herum unzählbar viele verschiedene Blumen. Da es nun mal leider Nacht war, konnte man nicht so viel erkennen, als dass es sich gelohnt hätte, dort länger hinzusehen. So starrte Subaru seine eigenen Hände an, die er gefaltet in seinem Schoß liegen hatte.

Die Stille ertrug er allerdings nicht lange. Seishirou ließ sich extra viel Zeit mit dem Verbinden und Subaru rutschte schon unruhig hin und her. Das Schmunzeln auf den Lippen Seishirous konnte er leider nicht erhaschen, da er weiterhin stur seine Hände anstierte.

_Allein gelassen mit den Erinnerungen_

„Früher hat mich immer Hokuto verbunden."

Als Subaru bemerkte, dass das ein recht schlechtes Gesprächsthema war, war es schon zu spät. Seishirou klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, was Subaru husten und keuchen ließ.

„Das kann ich mir nur schwerlich vorstellen."

„Du darfst dich freuen, du bist darin tatsächlich um Welten besser als sie es gewesen ist", seufzte Subaru.

Seishirou, inzwischen vor Subaru sitzend, grinste hocherfreut.

„Danke für das Lob."

„Es passt nicht zu dir, dich zu bedanken."

„Oh, jetzt machst du mich aber traurig, Subaru-kun!"

_Und du wirst mit gestern allein gelassen_

_Allein gelassen mit den Erinnerungen_

„Lassen wir das", kam es erschöpft von Subaru. Er schaffte es gerade noch die Hand vor den Mund zu heben, ehe er gähnte. Er sah auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Er war schon einige Zeit nach Mitternacht. Um diese Uhrzeit war er in seinem ganzen Leben bisher nur selten wach gewesen.

„Du solltest schlafen."

Subaru schielte das Bett an, auf dem er saß.

„Hier?", hakte er unsicher nach.

„Wo denn sonst?"

Seishirou stand auf und sah Subaru erwartungsvoll an. Als dieser sich endlich dazu bereiterklärte, unter die Decke zu schlüpfen und sich in die Kissen zu kuscheln, wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Du hast noch einen Auftrag, oder?"

Die Bitterkeit in Subarus Stimme ignorierte Seishirou, als er ihm süffisant antwortete: „Ja, aber ich bin bald wieder da, Liebling..."

Das Kissen, das Subaru nach Seishirou warf, traf diesen nicht mehr. Er hatte sich schon längst unter schallendem Lachen in Blüten aufgelöst.

_Allein gelassen mit den Erinnerungen_

_Bitte erinnere dich_

Subaru wachte erst am späten Vormittag auf. Noch reichlich verschlafen zog er sich wieder an und durchsuchte die Wohnung nach Seishirou. Wie er an der zerwühlten anderen Seite des Bettes hatte sehen können, hatte er nachts nicht die ganze Zeit über alleine dort geschlafen.

Die Tür hinaus in den Garten stand offen und so entschied sich Subaru, dort nach Seishirou zu suchen. Ihm kamen schon obskure Vorstellungen, wie er Seishirou entdecken könnte. Vielleicht begrub er gerade sein aktuellst ermordetes Opfer? Subaru hoffte nur, dass Seishirou doch nicht gar so makaber war. Dennoch, er traute ihm das durchaus zu. Weshalb er dann auch ziemlich erstaunt war, als er Seishirou entdeckte.

Der wohl gefährlichste Magier der ganzen Welt, Psychopath erster Klasse, deckte einen niedlichen kleinen Gartentisch.

Subaru fühlte sich unangenehm an den Film „Psycho" erinnert, den er einst mit seiner Schwester angesehen hatte. Nicht ganz freiwillig, denn Hokuto hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Er hatte sich damals, zu Tode verängstigt, eingenässt. Zwar war er damals nur knapp vier Jahre alt gewesen, aber dennoch...

Der wunderbare Kirschduft, der in der Luft lag, entspannte ihn wieder. Ihm huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Entweder du riechst nach den Blumen hier, oder alle Blumen riechen wie du", verkündete Subaru, während er sich in einen der Gartenstühle sinken ließ. Seishirou sah ihn verständnislos an.

„So ausgelassen, obwohl du in der Basis des Feindes bist?"

„Der Feind hat mir Kaffee gemacht und feines Geschirr hingestellt", konterte Subaru.

„Im Garten des Feindes liegen trotzdem ein paar tote Menschen", versuchte Seishirou sich dagegen zu wehren, dass er seine Fähigkeit angsteinflößend zu sein einbüßte. „Die Blüten hier sind nur deswegen so farbenprächtig wie ein gesunder Regenbogen, weil hier..."

„Ich weiß ja, ich weiß ja! Halt den Mund!!" Subaru wollte die Geschichte nicht noch einmal hören. Seishirou schien es zu lieben, sie zu erzählen. Subaru hasste es, sie zu hören.

_Bitte erinnere dich_

_Bitte erinnere dich_

Der Honig, der auf dem Tisch stand, weckte Erinnerungen in Subaru. Erinnerungen, die genauso bittersüß waren wie der Honig, der sie ausgelöst hatte.

Seishirou wusste noch, was Subaru gerne aß. Merkte man sich solche Dinge, wenn man jemanden für unwichtig befand?

Da der Honig schon angebrochen war, musste Seishirou ihn also schon seit einer Weile besitzen. Alleine schaffte man so viel nur in ein paar Wochen. Das Wasser war ebenfalls die Marke, die Subaru gerne trank, genau wie auch der Kaffee. Beides war mehrfach vorhanden, oder angebrochen wie der Honig. Subaru lächelte, als er sich eines der Brötchen mit Butter bestrich. Seishirou nippte nur an seiner Tasse pechschwarzen Kaffees und achtete nicht weiter darauf, was Subaru tat.

_Bitte erinnere dich_

_Bitte erinnere dich_

Subaru, schon ein Brötchen vollends verschlungen und das nächste gerade streichend, besah sich den Kirschbaum genauer. Die Blüten waren blutrot. Ungewöhnlich für einen Kirschbaum. Normalerweise waren die Blüten nur leicht rosé, aber nicht so stark rot, dass man sie mit Tomaten verwechseln könnte.

„Du liebst meinen Garten mehr als mich!", bedauerte Seishirou seine Lage, denn Subaru hatte ihm seit Minuten keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt.

„Seishirou", zischte Subaru.

_Und du wirst allein gelassen mit den Erinnerungen_

_Allein gelassen mit den Erinnerungen_

„Nun, das wundert mich aber auch gar nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Seishirou nickte in Richtung des Kirschbaums.

„Na, es ist kein Wunder, dass du eine Anziehungskraft von diesem Baum aus wahrnimmst. Es hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn es nicht so wäre."

Subaru fixierte den Baum. Die Blüten in der Nähe der Krone wippten im Mittagswind. Dann wanderte Subarus Blick weiter nach unten, zu den Wurzeln.

‚Sie ernähren sich von dem Blut der Menschen, die unter ihnen begraben liegen', erinnerte sich Subaru an Seishirous Worte, die er schon so oft gehört hatte. Die Idee, die ihm dazu kam, wollte er schnellstens wieder abschütteln. Das Grinsen in Seishirous Gesicht, nachdem Subaru ihn ungläubig angesehen hatte, deutete ihm aber, dass seine Vermutung richtig sein musste.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein."

Subaru schüttelte den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder.

_Bitte erinnere dich_

_An unsere gemeinsame Zeit_

_Als die Zeit uns gehört hat_

„Oh doch. Unter diesem Baum ist deine geliebte Schwester gestorben. Ihr Körper verweilt noch immer hier; na ja, um sicher zu sein müsste ich wohl die Regenwürmer fragen. Was ihre Seele angeht..." Seishirou hielt inne in seiner Rede. „... sag, weinst du etwa?"

Er erhob sich und kniete sich vor Subaru. Dass seine teure Hose dabei Grasflecken davontrug, interessierte ihn nicht. Das starre Gesicht, über das Tränen liefen, fesselte ihn dafür zu sehr. Er hatte Subaru bisher schon einige Male weinen gesehen, aber nie stumm und nie unter solchem Schock.

_Bitte erinnere dich_

Doch, das eine Mal, als er ihn hintergangen hatte.

_Bitte erinnere dich_

„Es ist doch ein schöner Ort zum Sterben, meinst du nicht? Meine Mutter liegt auch dort begraben."

„Hast du die auch getötet?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Und sie liegt nun dort."

„Genau wie Hokuto."

„Ich wüsste nicht, von wem wir sonst gerade sprechen würden..."

_Wie wir gelacht haben_

_Wie wir gestrahlt haben_

„Schau, jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wo du hinkommen musst, wenn ihr Todestag ist."

„Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich."

Seishirou seufzte und betrachtete enttäuscht Subarus Gesicht, das sich noch immer nicht in seiner Mimik verändert hatte.

„Jetzt verfall doch nicht gleich in Echolalie, Subaru-kun."

_Lebewohl, es gibt kein traurigeres Wort zu sagen_

_Und es ist traurig fortzugehen_

Seishirou schaffte es allerdings doch noch, Subaru dazu zu bringen, einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen.

Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn zu dem Baum. Auch wenn Subaru sich dagegen wehrte, so gut er es konnte, schaffte er den ganzen Weg dorthin, ohne dass er ihn auch nur einmal runterfallen ließ.

Subaru rückte sofort von Seishirou ab, als dieser ihn endlich wieder heruntergelassen hatte. Unsicher sah er sich um. Es war nirgends zu sehen, wo genau die Grabstätten sein mochten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Seishirou die Leichen einfach von der Natur in den Boden „einarbeiten" lassen. Angewidert verzog Subaru das Gesicht.

Er saß tatsächlich an dem Ort, an dem vor wenigen Jahren seine Schwester ermordet worden war, direkt vor ihm der betreffende Mörder. Eben dieser Mörder küsste ihm auch die Tränen von den Wangen und Subaru wehrte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen. Er bereute es schon, als es geschah, aber dennoch kam von ihm kein Widerspruch.

„Hokuto hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass du weinst."

„Sie kann es ja jetzt sowieso nicht mehr sehen", flüsterte Subaru, dem die Stimme zu versagen drohte.

Einzelne Blütenblätter fielen auf sie herab und hielten sich in dem pechschwarzen Haar Subarus fest.

„Doch, das kann sie, sogar sehr gut."

_Als ich für dich da war_

_Und du für mich da warst_

Subaru neigte den Kopf nach vorn, sodass er sich an Seishirous Brust anlehnen konnte. Seine Atmung, die über einige Zeit lang viel zu schnell gewesen war, beruhigte sich nun wieder.

_Wer weiß, was hätte sein können_

„Aber du hast ja Recht. Sie hätte mich wahrscheinlich einmal um die Erdkugel gejagt, wenn ich dich zum Weinen gebracht hätte."

„Es tut mir Leid."

Subaru löste sich wieder aus der selbstherbeigeführten Umarmung. Sein Blick war ernst und an Seishirous lebloses Auge geheftet.

„Das erwähntest du letzte Nacht schon einmal..."

„Und du hast es weder jetzt noch damals verstanden", schmunzelte Subaru. Es kam selten vor, dass er sich Seishirou überlegen fühlte. Jetzt war so ein Moment.

„Das ist wohl wahr..."

_Und wie die Welt uns gehört hat_

_Und kein Traum unerreichbar war_

_Ich war bei dir, du warst bei mir_

„Du verstehst es also wirklich nicht?"

„Ich sagte bereits: Ich verstehe es nicht. Oder habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Nein, nein... schon gut."

Subarus sanftes Lächeln zeigte Enttäuschung, die Seishirou geflissentlich ignorierte. Zumindest versuchte er nach außen hin so zu wirken, als könne er das. Das unheimliche Gefühl, in einer schlechten Position zu sein, beschlich ihn schon, seit er Subaru mit sich genommen hatte. Es besserte sich nicht gerade dadurch, dass Subaru so oft lächelte. Auch die vorigen Tränen und das schockierte Gesicht hatten nicht dafür gesorgt, Seishirou in dieser Hinsicht Entspannung zu verschaffen.

_Obwohl wir jetzt getrennte Wege gehen_

_Werde ich es nicht vergessen_

_Also vergiss sie nicht_

_Die Erinnerungen, die wir uns erschaffen haben_

Subaru erhob sich, klopfte sich den Dreck von seinem weißen Mantel und hauchte einen Kuss auf die tiefschwarze Rinde des Kirschbaumes.

„Ich komme sicher bald wieder, Hokuto-chan."

„Du gehst schon, Subaru-kun?", kam es verdutzt von Seishirou, der noch immer am Boden saß.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns sehr bald wieder."

„Freut mich zu hören."

_Wir haben jeden Tag zum Strahlen gebracht_

_Wir haben unsere Namen in den Himmel geschrieben_

_Wir sind so schnell und frei gerannt_

_Und ich hatte dich und du hattest mich_

Subaru konnte den verständnislosen Blick Seishirous spüren, als er langsam auf die Wohnungstür zuschritt. Er hatte ihn verwirrt, und Subaru liebte es. Ein erster Sieg.

„Danke dir, Hokuto-chan", murmelte er, ehe er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

_Bitte erinnere dich_


	5. Chapter 5

**The greatest Reward**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Die Umgebung Subarus war strahlend weiß und äußerst steril, daher war es auch nicht schwer für ihn herauszufinden, wo er sich befand. Ganz klar, er war in einem Krankenhaus. Warum wurde ihm klar, sobald er versuchte seine beiden Augen zu öffnen, es aber nur bei einem klappte. Ein brennender Schmerz und das Gefühl von Stoff veranlassten ihn dazu, sein Gesicht abzutasten. Die Erinnerung an den Grund für die Schmerzen kam schnell wieder zurück.

‚Weil es dein Wunsch ist', hallte Fuumas Stimme in seinem Kopf wider, und Subaru ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Für Krankenhauskissen waren sie außerordentlich weich. Nur leider ebenso weiß wie die Wände und alles andere in dem Raum.

_Und die Berührung Deiner Hand,_

_Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin_

Er schloss sein intaktes Auge wieder und atmete langsam ein und aus. Vielleicht würde er noch einmal einschlafen können. Ausgeschlafen fühlte Subaru sich nicht gerade. Tatsächlich aber kam er nicht dazu, wieder einzuschlafen. Ein brennender Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm ließ ihn abrupt aufsitzen.

Er griff nach der Spritze, die ihm in den Körper gestoßen worden war. Kalte Hände lagen um ihren Griff. Subaru kannte diese Hände sehr gut. Sie hatten ihn schon zu oft in allen möglichen Spielarten berührt, als dass er sie nicht hätte einordnen können.

‚Bitte nicht...'

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Subaru-kun!", begrüßte Seishirou Subaru mit einem breiten Grinsen, das allerdings nicht erwidert wurde. Subaru schnaubte nur verächtlich und zerrte an Seishirous Fingern, um sie von der Spritze zu lösen und sie so endlich aus sich entfernen zu können.

„Was willst du denn hier!?", erboste Subaru sich, während Seishirou netterweise die Spritze aus seinem Arm zog. Subaru keuchte und presste seine Hand auf die Einstichstelle.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen, warum sollte ich denn sonst einen Krankenbesuch machen?"

„Und was sollte das eben mit der Spritze!?!"

Subaru betrachtete den Inhalt. Eine glasig-weiße Flüssigkeit schwamm in der Spritze. Nach Drogen sah es nicht aus, nach etwas Gesundem aber ebenfalls nicht. Subaru war erleichtert, dass er Seishirou davon hatte abhalten können, ihm den ominösen Inhalt in die Venen zu schießen.

„Das? Oh, na ja, in der Spritze war etwas, von dem ich denke, dass es sehr gut zu dir passt, weißt du...?"

„Bitte? Etwas, das zu mir passt?", wunderte sich Subaru, bekam aber keine Antwort.

_Ich habe mich verändert,_

_In diesen Tagen_

Nach minutenlangem Schweigen gab Subaru resigniert auf.

„Nun sag schon, weswegen du hier bist."

„Das hab ich dir doch schon erzählt. Hörst du mir denn gar nicht zu?", schmollte Seishirou. Subaru ließ das Mimenspiel kalt, zur großen Enttäuschung Seishirous. Schwungvoll setzte sich Seishirou auf die Kante von Subarus Krankenbett. Aus dem Schmollmund war ein liebliches Lächeln geworden. Subarus Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Sauer stierte er den ungebetenen Gast an.

„Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ich wollte nur nachsehen, wie es dir geht. Deine Rückgabegarantie ist nämlich leider schon abgelaufen. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob..."

„...du mich entsorgen kannst?"

„Oh, aber Subaru... sonst bist du doch nicht so!", bedauerte Seishirou Subarus wissende Entgegnung. Oder unwissend, denn eigentlich war das nicht gewesen, was Seishirou hatte sagen wollen.

Mit einem Lächeln hob Seishirou die Hand und fuhr die Kontur von Subarus Verband nach. Er lächelte auch weiterhin, als ihm Subaru seine Nägel in den Handrücken gerammt hatte.

„Finger weg."

_Und solange wie ich leben werde_

_Du hast mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin_

_Und die Berührung deiner Hand,_

_Du hast mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin_

„Das muss ja unheimlich wehgetan haben."

„Du musst es ja wissen."

Seishirou strich noch immer über den Verband Subarus, der sich dagegen nicht weiter wehrte, außer dass er seine Nägel weiter in das Fleisch von Seishirous Hand bohrte.

_Die größte Belohnung ist nun,_

_das Leuchten in deinen Augen_

Subaru lehnte sich nach vorn, an Seishirous Brust. Der Trick funktionierte ganz hervorragend – Seishirou ließ von Subarus verletztem Auge ab und sah verwirrt hinab auf ein Bündel müder Unmut, das es sich an ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Was wird das, Subaru?"

„Nichts weiter... wieso überhaupt?"

„So hab ich dich aber nicht eingekauft..."

„Kleinkind", murmelte Subaru. Seishirou drückte ihn von sich weg und sah ihn streng, aber auch ratlos an. Subaru lächelte. Etwas, das in so einer Situation gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Doch das Lächeln wollte nicht verschwinden. Seishirou konnte es auf seinen Lippen spüren, als Subaru ihn küsste.

Seishirou konnte die warmen, zitternden Hände Subarus an seinen Wangen spüren, wie die Daumen die Schläfen massierten und der Griff langsam fester wurde, sodass eine Befreiung aus der Umklammerung nicht mehr möglich war.

Als Subaru den Kuss löste, nahm Seishirou, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, den süßlich riechenden Atem Subarus war. Ob es Medikamente gab, die das bewirkten? Oder war es einfach nur grundsätzlich so, dass Subaru gut roch?

_Ich gab mein Herz,_

_Um zu zeigen,_

_Es gibt sonst nichts_

„Bist du dazu nicht noch etwas zu krank?", flüsterte Seishirou. Bei jeder Bewegung seiner Lippen streifte er Subarus.

„Denkst du?", schmunzelte Subaru, der sich schon wieder ganz fit fühlte.

_Ich dachte,_

_Ich hätte alles_

Seishirou stand ohne weitere Warnung auf und schien sich, ganz plötzlich, furchtbar für den Medizinschrank zu interessieren. Subaru sah ihm einen Moment nach, schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte die schneeweiße Wand ihm gegenüber.

„Was es nicht alles gibt!"

Subaru lehnte sich zurück, sah kurz zur Decke, rollte sich dann auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Momentan war er zu erschöpft, um Seishirous „gewöhnliches" Verhalten lange aushalten zu können.

Seishirou entging nicht, dass Subaru ihn nun ignorierte.

„Du scheinst müde zu sein... oh! Was ist denn das hier?!"

Seishirou hantierte mit den verschiedensten Medikamenten herum, hatte sich professionell ein Paar Handschuhe übergezogen und brachte Subaru einen Tabletten-Cocktail ans Bett. Die matschige Konsistenz in der Nierenschale sah besorgniserregend bunt aus. Seishirou nahm einen von den Löffeln, die noch auf dem Tablett vom Mittagessen lagen, und führte diesen inklusive etwas von dem Cocktail an Subarus Lippen.

„Ein Löffelchen für den..."

Subaru schlug ihm den Löffel, mitsamt Schale, aus den Händen.

„Du bist ein elender Psychopath."

_Ich habe mich verändert,_

_In diesen Tagen_

Seishirous Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er sah zu, wie die zerstoßenen Tabletten sich auf dem Boden verteilten. Subaru hatte nicht reagiert, wie er es erwartet hatte. Das tat er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, und es gefiel Seishirou nicht besonders.

Subarus hübsches Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. Aber auch, und das erleichterte Seishirou ungemein, konnte man Trauer in dem einen Auge erkennen, das frei lag.

„Was bin ich eigentlich für dich? Ein Spielzeug, ein Gebrauchsgegenstand, eine..."

„Würdest du den Satz bitte zu Ende führen?"

„...Prostituierte?"

Seishirou bemühte sich den Drang zu unterdrücken, Subaru eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Prostituierte?", hakte er in einem sanften Ton noch einmal nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ja, Prostituierte."

„Dazu bist du doch gar nicht professionell genug."

_So unerwartet,_

_So stark_

Subaru schluckte ein paar Verzweiflungstränen hinunter und sprach möglichst ruhig weiter: „Was bin ich denn dann? Viel kommt ja nicht mehr in Frage."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du hältst jetzt mal den Mund", erläuterte Seishirou, wie es nach seiner Vorstellung nun weitergehen sollte.

Er drückte Subaru, der schon dabei gewesen war, sich wieder aufzusetzen, zurück in eine unbequeme Liegeposition. Subarus Hüfte war auf eine schmerzhaft unnatürliche Weise verdreht. Dass Seishirou sich auf ihn legte, ließ ihn daher auch zischend einatmen. Er fühlte sich, als ob sein Beckenboden in den nächsten Sekunden zertrümmert werden würde.

Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass Seishirou ihm genug Luft zwischen ihren Körpern ließ, um sich wenigstens so hinzudrehen, dass er wieder einigermaßen angenehm liegen konnte.

„Du weichst aus!", fauchte Subaru. Er hielt Seishirous Hand, die gerade dabei gewesen war, unter Subarus Hemd zu gleiten, eisern fest.

_Der Klang deiner Stimme,_

_Und die Berührung Deiner Hand_

„Du bist ja so niedlich, wenn du rot wirst", amüsierte sich Seishirou über die hellrosa Wangen. Er schnappte sich die Verbandsschere, die auf Subarus Nachttisch lag.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln schnitt er die Krankenhauskleidung Subarus der Länge nach auf, sodass dieser vollständig entblößt unter ihm lag.

Subaru keuchte, als er Seishirous Lippen spürte, welche die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein küssten. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und durch den restlichen Körper. Weder Schamröte noch Gänsehaut konnte er länger zurückhalten.

_Die größte Belohnung ist nun_

_Die Liebe, die ich geben kann_

„Seishirou?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf. Erfreut über die erneute Unterbrechung war er nicht, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Außer einem leicht fragenden Blick kam aber sonst keine Reaktion.

„Mir ist egal, was ich für dich bin. Du kannst mich nennen, wie du willst und mich behandeln, wie auch immer du es möchtest. Aber, bitte, lass mich dir nicht egal sein. Und geh nie fort."

„Wird das jetzt ein Fluch?", gluckste Seishirou, der das nicht ganz so ernst nehmen konnte, wie Subaru es sich wünschte.

„Du wirst mich nie allein lassen. Du wirst immer bei mir sein. Und ja, das ist ein Fluch."

„Oh, und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?"

„Es ist ein Fluch, und es ist eine Bitte. Der Fluch der dich trifft, ist, dass du meiner Bitte nachkommen wirst – freiwillig."

Stille legte sich über den Raum und Seishirou ließ von Subarus Körper ab. Die Seele dessen, den er anfassen wollte, befand sich nicht mehr dort. Zumindest war sie nicht wach. Eine andere, sehr aufgeweckte Seele beherrschte momentan Subarus Körper. Eine, die ihm schon öfters Ärger bereitet hatte.

„Hokuto, du kannst es nicht lassen, was? Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen."

„Wieso denn nicht? Ihr braucht eben etwas Nachhilfe!"

„Wieso sagst du ihm nicht einfach..."

„...dass ich in ihm bin? Das würde er nicht verstehen. Er würde bloß versuchen wollen, mich irgendwie zurück ins Leben zu holen. Oder er würde mir sogar seinen Körper überlassen, das würde zu ihm passen, ja..."

‚Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht', dachte Seishirou deprimiert und setzte sich in den Stuhl nahe dem Fenster, das eine trübe Aussicht auf einen riesigen Parkplatz bot. Die meisten Stellplätze waren frei. Er war wohl der einzige Besucher heute und ein Auto hatte er nicht gebraucht, um herzukommen.

_Ich stehe zu Dir,_

_Mit Sicherheit_

_So unerwartet,_

_So stark,_

_Weckt das Leben Dich auf_

_Dinge ändern sich_

Seufzend bekräftigte Seishirou Hokutos Aussage: „Da hast du wohl Recht. Unsere kleine Mutter Theresa würde dir ohne Umschweife den Körper überlassen."

Hokuto war schon bei einem ganz anderen Thema und plauderte munter weiter, ohne auf Seishirou zu achten, der Subarus verfremdeten Körper argwöhnisch betrachtete. Hokutos großartige Gesten passten in keiner Weise zu dem Originalbesitzer.

„Ich war's nicht, die eben diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hat, sondern Subaru. Insofern wird er auch seine Wirkung zeigen, ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Damit du mir keine Dummheiten anstellst, die sich nicht wiedergutmachen lassen."

„Dummheiten? Ich weiß nicht, was du..."

„Oh, und ob du das weißt. Dein toller Wunsch."

„Dir geht es doch sowieso nur um Subaru", pikierte sich Seishirou. Hokuto schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Seishirou...", seufzte Hokuto. „Ich steh ja auf Hoffnung, aber bald kann ich sie, zumindest was dich betrifft, wohl aufgeben. Willst du nicht verstehen, oder kannst du wirklich nicht?"

„Ich...", begann Seishirou, war aber zu langsam. Hokutos Geist hatte sich wieder schlafen gelegt. Subaru schaute verwirrt im Raum umher, verstand er doch nicht, wie er aus der sehr aufreizenden Stellung mit Seishirou plötzlich wieder allein im Bett war und aufrecht dasaß.

_Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben,_

_Ich habe meinem Ruf gedient_

_Die größte Belohnung ist nun_

_Die Liebe, die ich geben kann_

Seishirou beschloss, Subaru etwas wärmen zu müssen, immerhin war dieser noch splitterfasernackt und auch das leichte Zittern war ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass es nicht warm genug war. Somit positionierte sich Seishirou wieder auf Subaru, der, außer einem widerwilligen Schnauben, sonst nichts weiter verlauten ließ.

„Anscheinend hast du etwas zu viel Baldrian bekommen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich munter machen."

„Ich bin hellwach. Du hast dich nicht verhört", wollte Subaru das Gespräch wieder auf den ausgesprochenen Fluch lenken, „Menschen ändern sich nun mal. Etwas, das dir eine Heidenangst einjagt. Du willst dich ja auch nicht ändern. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Was bereitet dir so große Sorgen, dass du...?"

„Was redest du wieder für dummes Zeug, Subaru", unterbrach Seishirou ihn. Er spürte, wie ungewöhnlich viel Blut in sein Gesicht schoss.

„Vergiss am besten, was ich gesagt habe", murmelte Subaru und legte die Arme um Seishirous Hals, um ihn in eine enge, wärmende Umarmung zu ziehen. „Vergiss es."

_Ich gab mein Herz_

_Um zu zeigen_

_Es gibt sonst nichts_

„Nimmst du die Leute eigentlich immer so schnell in den Arm?"

„Wenn du das so sagst, hört es sich so an, als ob ich wirklich eine Prostituierte wäre."

„Wenn schon, dann Prostituierter!", berichtigte Seishirou ihn. „Zumindest gibt es einige Beweise dafür, dass du keine Frau sein kannst. Hier zum Beispiel, Subaru-kun..."

Seishirous Hände waren Subarus Bauch hinabgewandert und lagen nun ruhig zwischen dessen Beinen. Seishirou selbst rutschte ebenfalls weiter hinunter und ließ seinen Mund sich zu seinen Händen gesellen.

Subaru keuchte und wand sich. Ein vergeblicher Versuch, Seishirou zu entkommen.

„Lass das!"

„Gerade eben wolltest du noch."

„Mag ja sein, aber..."

„Aber? Was ‚aber'? Bring deine Sätze bitte zu Ende, Subaru. Sonst versteht man ja nicht, was du willst."

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde", seufzte Subaru und zog Seishirou zu sich nach oben, nur, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. Mit seinem mehr oder minder freiwillig gegebenem Einverständnis ging der Kuss in die Verlängerung.

_Die größte Belohnung ist nun_

_Die Liebe, die ich geben kann_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alles, was ich tue**

Überarbeitete Fassung

Subarus Atem ging ruhig, sein Puls war nur leicht beschleunigt und auch die aufgekommene Gänsehaut hatte sich wieder verzogen. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er Seishirou gewähren lassen sollte. Er hatte sich nun für ein klares „Ja" entschieden. Zunächst einmal war er erschöpft, und sich gegen Seishirou zu wehren, kam so gar nicht in Frage. Es hätte ohnehin nichts gebracht. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wenn Subaru hellwach gewesen wäre. Seishirou war nicht nur riesig, sondern auch schwer. Ihn von dem Bett herunterzustoßen würde also eine gewisse Kraft brauchen – eine, die Subaru nicht vorzuweisen hatte. Ganz nebenbei gab es da noch einen weiteren Grund, warum er ihn nicht von sich stieß, den er aber in Gedanken als unwichtig abstempelte. Nur schlecht fühlte es sich nicht an, von Seishirou berührt zu werden. Im Gegenteil.

Seishirou war erstaunt, wie ruhig Subaru sich verhielt. Natürlich musste er müde sein, aber dass er nicht einmal Widerworte gab, war doch etwas, das nicht sehr oft vorkam. Eigentlich hatte Seishirou es noch nie erlebt, zumindest nicht, seit er Hokuto getötet hatte. So gut es ging ignorierte er, dass Subaru sich ihm sogar hin und wieder entgegenlehnte. Er hätte sonst kaum sein Staunen verbergen können.

_Sieh in dein Herz  
Du wirst erkennen, es gibt nichts, vor dem man sich verstecken muss_

Nach einiger Zeit fühlte sich die Stille bedrückend an. Inzwischen hatte Seishirou es zwar geschafft, Subaru dazu zu bringen, Töne von sich zu geben, doch waren es keine Worte. Schnell aufeinanderfolgende Atemzüge, Keuchen und unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Gesprochen hatte er aber schon seit Minuten nicht mehr. Subaru machte keine Anstalten, irgend etwas zu tun, außer vielleicht ab und an den Hals zu strecken, den Rücken durchzudrücken und sich mit den Händen in das weiche Kissen zu krallen.

Seishirou war sich nicht sicher, ob das zu seinem Vorteil war, also brach er die Stille, mit einer bewusst unnötigen Frage.

„So still heute? Möchtest du denn gar nicht, dass ich aufhöre?"

_Nimm mich, wie ich bin  
Nimm mein Leben, ich würde alles geben_

Subaru antwortete nicht, folgte aber nun mit dem Auge welches nicht unter einem Verband steckte, Seishirous Bewegungen. Nur, weil er eine Frage gestellt hatte, hatte Seishirou noch lange nicht mit seinen Aktivitäten aufgehört. Das wäre zugegebenermaßen auch eine unentschuldbare Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Seishirou konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Zeit verschwendet wurde. Das war etwas, dessen sich Subaru gewiss war. Eine sehr rare Sache, wenn es um Seishirou ging, und wie dieser wirklich war. Daher gab alles, bei dem sich Subaru in Sachen Seishirou sicher sein konnte, ihm ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit.

_Ich würde mich opfern_

„Ich habe mich wohl lange geirrt", murmelte Subaru, die Augen wieder fest geschlossen, während sich Seishirou an seiner Halsbeuge zu schaffen machte. Als Subaru seine Worte wiederholte, hob Seishirou jäh den Kopf und starrte ihn verdrossen an.

„Bis eben war es so wundervoll ruhig, und jetzt machst du alles zunichte."

Er legte ihm einen seiner langen schlanken Finger auf die Lippen, fuhr die Konturen nach und genoss, wie regelmäßig Subarus Atem seine Kuppen strich.

„Ganz trocken. Du bist dehydriert, hm...?", nuschelte Seishirou, den Kopf an Subarus Stirn gelehnt.

Subaru leckte sich über die Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten, berührte dabei Seishirous Finger kurz und schlug darauf sein Augenlid halb auf. Er nahm die Hand Seishirous und küsste die Innenfläche.

„Ich-...", begann er stockend. „Ich habe dich immer... vielleicht..."

„Was?", fragte Seishirou. Seine Stimme klang heiser, er krächzte schon beinah.

_Sieh in dein Herz  
Du wirst erkennen, es gibt nichts, vor dem man sich verstecken muss_

„Ich", lachte Subaru unter Tränen, „auch wenn du meine Schwester getötet hast... und mir immer wieder zeigst, wie unwürdig ich bin; ich habe dich nie gehasst. Nicht wirklich." Er verfluchte innerlich die Medikamente dafür, dass sie ihn so gefährlich und unpassend offen werden ließen.

Die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabrannen, schmeckten nicht salzig, wie Seishirou bemerkte, als er sie fortküsste. Er fand, sie schmeckten nach Honig. Süß, rein und sterblich.

„Sag jetzt bitte nichts", flehte Subaru. Er schluckte und schnappte nach Luft. Die Furcht zu hyperventilieren hatte ihn gepackt.

Seishirou schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Ganz wie du wünschst."

Subaru starrte ihn verwirrt an, noch immer schwer atmend. Ein Teil von ihm sagte sich, dass er sich irren musste, doch ein anderer sagte ihm, dass das Lächeln Seishirous bitter war.

_Sieh in meine Augen_

Es interessierte Subaru brennend, was Seishirou bedrückte. Falls er sich denn nicht in seiner Empathie irrte, ihm seine Spiegelneurone etwas Falsches vorspiegelten und Seishirou nur wieder seine Schauspielkünste unter Beweis stellte. Aber vielleicht gab es ja doch etwas, das auch den Sakurzukamori trauern lassen konnte, ihn unsicher werden ließ?

Subaru biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, zog ein Stück der Lippenhaut ab und kaute nervös darauf herum. Er war irritiert, und er konnte diese Verwirrung nicht durch eine Frage verschwinden lassen. Denn, selbst wenn er sich getraut hätte, nachzufragen, so konnte man wohl davon ausgehen, dass keine Antwort kommen würde. Keine zufriedenstellende Antwort; sicher nicht von _ihm_.

Subaru zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als Seishirou ihm das Blut von den Lippen leckte. Es brannte, aber es brannte nicht so sehr, wie die Frage, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

_Ich kann mir nicht helfen  
Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr will_

Subaru schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper Seishirous und tastete sich die Rippen entlang, weiter nach innen zur Wirbelsäule vor. Dort spürte er eine längliche Verkrustung, die sich wohl dank einer noch gar nicht so alten Verletzung gebildet hatte.

„Das hier... das brennt sicher auch. Oder?"

Seishirou grummelte etwas Unverständliches und bewegte sich langsam und beständig weiter. Subarus Atem ging flach im Rhythmus dieser Bewegungen, und schaukelte sich mit ihnen nach oben, in schnellere, höhere Gefilde. Subaru hoffte, er würde sich nicht zu sehr nach einer quietschenden Maus anhören.

„Ist das bei einem deiner... Aufträge passiert?"

Seishirou antwortete nicht.

_Sag mir nicht, es hätte keinen Wert es zu versuchen  
Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre dafür zu sterben_

Es war ihm unangenehm, schätzte Subaru. Perfekte Killer, wie Seishirou, wurden nicht verletzt. Ja, sie wurden nicht einmal berührt, wenn sie es nicht ausdrücklich wünschten. Aber selbst zugefügt hatte er sich die Wunde wohl kaum...

Nachfragen konnte Subaru nicht. Mitnichten weil er sich immer noch nicht richtig traute, sondern weil Seishirou ihn so innig küsste, dass er keine Chance hatte, sich genug von ihm zu lösen, um sprechen zu können.

Subaru lächelte in den Kuss und ließ seine Hände wieder weiter hinaufwandern, um in das weiche schwarze Haar zu fassen. Seishirou machte diesen einen, besonderen Fehler. Er konnte alle durchschauen, alle seine Opfer. Doch war er sich zu sicher, dass er selbst nicht zu durchschauen wäre.

_Sieh in dein Herz  
Du wirst erkennen, es gibt nichts, vor dem man sich verstecken muss_

Subaru murrte leise. Den Medikamenten sei Dank schmerzte es nicht. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, dank ihnen spürte er überhaupt nichts. Er fragte sich nicht, ob Seishirou dies wusste. So langsam, wie dieser sich bewegte, und alles nur unnötig in die Länge zog, war es wohl pure Absicht. Subaru rollte genervt die Augen nach oben und richtete seinen Blick auf Lampenschirm. Er war genauso weiß wie alles andere im Krankenhaus, nur dreckiger. Es sah so aus, als hätte man ihn extra mit Flüssigkeiten bespritzt, dann mit einem Lappen lasch abgewischt und wieder hingehangen.

Seishirou hob seinen Kopf an und blinzelte.

„Ist die Decke so interessant? Wie unhöflich, wo ich mir hier solche Mühe gebe!" Er stockte einen Moment, und sprach dann leiser weiter: „Sieh mich an."

_Sieh in meine Augen  
Du wirst sehen, was du mir bedeutest_

Vielleicht war es besser, dass er nichts spüren konnte. Die Schmerzen beim ersten und auch zweiten Mal waren ihm fast unerträglich erschienen. Noch dazu der Gedanke, dem Mörder seiner Schwester „Zugang" gewährt zu haben, der selbst dann nicht zu brennen nachließ, wenn die eigentliche Aktion längst beendet war.

Und dieses merkwürdig erregende und irritierende Gefühl, _ihm_ in die Augen zu sehen, und sich dabei einzubilden zu sehen, dass man doch nicht wertlos war.

_Du weißt, dass es wahr ist  
Alles was ich mache, ich mache es für dich_

Subaru seufzte leise. Wenn es nicht so sehr gegen seinen Charakter gesprochen hätte, gegen seine von der Großmutter eingebläute Höflichkeit, so hätte er Seishirou gerne gesagt, dass dieser sich verdammt noch mal beeilen sollte.

Die Medikamente machten ihn schlapp, der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen; und dann war da noch dieser berühmt-berüchtigte Serienkiller, der anscheinend nicht vorhatte, in den nächsten paar Sekunden oder Minuten sein Werk zu vollenden.

Doch das hatte Subaru nun davon, dass er ihm jahrelang hinterhergejagt war, ihn noch einmal sehen wollte, um seines Wunsches willen. Statt dessen Erfüllung hatte er nun eine eigenartige sexuelle Beziehung. Innerlich verfluchte Subaru sich für seine Unfähigkeit, Seishirou zu vergessen. Äußerlich versuchte er, Seishirou dazu zu bewegen, sich zu beeilen. Viel brachte es nicht.

Er wollte nicht angesehen werden, nicht berührt, und er wollte erst recht nicht zulassen, dass sich nur noch mehr Erinnerungen an Seishirou bildeten. Wie jedes schlimme und jedes gute Ereignis, jedes noch so belanglose, wollte er ihn nicht vergessen.

_Sieh in dein Herz  
Du wirst erkennen, es gibt nichts vor dem man sich verstecken muss_

Es waren nicht Seishirous Kirschblüten, nicht die Pentagramme auf Subarus Händen, nicht der Mord an seiner Schwester. Nichts von alledem machte Seishirou aus.

Auch hatte er nicht die Macht, jemanden zurückzuhalten. Niemanden; außer vielleicht sich selbst.

Möglicherweise, dachte Subaru, waren die Kirschblüten nur ein Zeichen für Seishirous Lügen sich selbst gegenüber, und für die Eigenart der Menschen, sich an ihren zu laben, um sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, auch wenn um sie herum alles in Scherben liegt.

_Sag mir nicht, es hätte keinen Wert es zu versuchen  
Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre dafür zu sterben_

Subaru erinnerte sich an die Worte des kleinen Geistermädchens: „Menschen, die etwas Böses tun, sind vielleicht alle traurig, nicht wahr?", und stimmte ihr still zu, dass es nicht nur vielleicht so war.

_Ja, ich würde für dich kämpfen, ich würde für dich lügen_

_Ich würde für dich auf einem schmalen Seil balancieren_

_Ja, ich würde für dich sterben Du weißt, dass es wahr ist_

„Es... tut mir Leid."

Subaru spürte, wie der Herzschlag Seishirous einen Moment aussetzte, nur um dann beschleunigt wieder einzusetzen. Da Seishirou seinen Kopf in Subarus Schultern vergraben hatte, konnte dieser nicht sehen, welcher Gesichtsausdruck im Verborgenen bleiben sollte.

Seishirou räusperte sich, und fragte in seiner, wenn auch heiseren Stimme: „Was? Dass ich hier die ganze Arbeit machen muss, während du faul herumliegst?"

Subaru lächelte. „Auch das."

_Sag mir nicht, es hätte keinen Wert es zu versuchen  
Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre dafür zu sterben_

„Auch das tut mir Leid, dass ich jetzt nichts empfinden kann, dass ich müde bin und denke, dass mir das hier zuviel ist, dass ich lieber schlafen würde. Ich weiß, dass dir wichtig ist, dass ich etwas fühle – und wenn es auch Schmerzen sind. Ich weiß auch, dass ich dir... wehgetan habe." Subaru dachte nur kurz daran, wie lächerlich das Wort „wehgetan" in Bezug auf die Situation wirkte. „Weil du dachtest, ich würde es bemerken. Diese Wette. Du hast sie mit mir abgeschlossen, weil du gehofft hast, ich wäre es. Du hast gehofft, ich könnte erkennen, was du bist und brauchst, was du dir wünschst, wie du fühlst. Du warst, und wahrscheinlich bist du es noch immer, wütend auf mich, nicht wahr? Du warst und bist enttäuscht von mir... habe ich dir den letzten Glauben an die Menschheit genommen?"

Dass Seishirou weiterhin schwieg, störte Subaru nicht, er musste auch nicht antworten. Auch wenn eine ehrlich Antwort erleichternd gewesen wäre, allein schon, dass er ihm zuhörte war Subaru genug Anlass zur Freude. Dass er ihn nicht mit einem seiner trockenen Witze unterbrochen hatte.

_Such in deinem Herzen, such in deiner Seele  
Und wenn du mich dort gefunden hast_

_Dann wirst du nicht länger suchen müssen_

„Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit dir haben?"

Seishirou zog sich zurück, verweilte mit dem Kopf aber weiter auf Subarus Brust. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Spaß gemacht, mit ihm zu schlafen, so lustlos wie er unter ihm gelegen war, und es über sich hatte ergehen lassen – wie stets auch alles andere.

_Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre dafür zu sterben_

„Ständig entschuldigst du dich. Selbst wenn du keine Schuld trägst. Irgendwann wird es langweilig."

„Aber in diesem Fall ist es doch zu Recht, oder? Wenn jemand leidet-..."

Wenigstens zu etwas waren die Schmerzmittel gut. So spürte Subaru nun kaum, wie Seishirou die Nägel in seine Oberarme stieß.

„Ich leide nicht. Meine Opfer tun es, wenn auch nicht lange, weil..."

„Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du."

Subaru sah zur Uhr. Bald würde er seine Medikamente für die Nacht bekommen... es verwunderte ihn, wie egal es ihm war, dass sie zusammen gesehen werden konnten, noch mehr aber, dass er die Uhr nur verschwommen sah.

_Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre dafür zu sterben_

Anstatt die Tränen einfach fortzuwischen, ließ er sie über seine brennend trockenen Wangen hinunterlaufen. Sonst war es ihm immer wichtig gewesen, dass Seishirou sie nicht zu sehen bekam. Zumindest wenn er nicht so sehr unter Schock stand, dass er nicht mal mehr seine Umwelt wahrnehmen konnte und sich sein gesamter Körper taub anfühlte. Er hatte Jahre nicht mehr für irgendjemanden geweint. Nur wegen Seishirou, und nun auch für ihn. Anderer Menschen wegen und vor allem für konnte er nicht mehr weinen. Sie waren ja auch nicht so wichtig.

„Die Schwester wird bald kommen", stellte Seishirou trocken fest. Er hob den Kopf und strich mit der Wange über Subarus. „Ich gehe dann besser mal."

Es war kein Grinsen zu sehen. Eher ein bitterer Gesichtsausdruck, von dem Subaru nicht ausmachen konnte, was genau er zu bedeuten hatte. Etwas von „Ich will flüchten, ich muss hier weg", konnte Subaru aber ohne weiteres in dem Blick erkennen.

Subaru spürte Seishirous kühle Lippen auf seiner Wange, die hinabglitten und sich auf seine legten. Seishirou verweilte kurz in dem Kuss, erhob sich dann und ließ Subaru allein. Nur ein paar Kirschblüten ließ er zurück.

_Keine Liebe ist wie deine Liebe  
Und kein Anderer könnte mir mehr Liebe geben_

Die Stunden vergingen, ohne dass etwas Aufregendes geschah. Subaru dankte allen Göttern der Welt dafür. Das, was heute geschehen war, war aufregend genug gewesen für ein gesamtes Jahrzehnt. Vielleicht auch ein ganzes Jahrhundert.

Da es so schön ruhig war, konnte Subaru auch problemlos noch einmal in Gedanken das ganze Gespräch durchgehen. Mehrmals dachte er darüber nach, doch er kam immer zum gleichen Schluss: Dass er so sentimental gewesen war, musste an den Tabletten gelegen haben. Nie, nie hätte er sich sonst so offenbart.

Was Seishirous Reaktionen betraf... die konnte man nicht auf Tabletteneinfluss schieben. Außer dieser war im Geheimen drogenabhängig, aber das schloss Subaru eigentlich aus. So psychopathisch Seishirou auch war, dumm war er ganz sicher nicht. Ein guter Schauspieler war er zwar auch, doch konnte man wirklich so gelassen schauspielern? Wenn man eine Maske aufsetzte, spannte sich der Körper nicht wenigstens etwas, ging der Atem dann nicht anders?

Subaru wusste es nicht. Was das Schauspielern betraf, hatte er keinerlei Ahnung. Möglicherweise war das auch besser so. Zu wissen, wann Seishirou log, würde unter Umständen schmerzhafter sein, als schlichte Unwissenheit.

_Sieh in dein Herz  
Du wirst erkennen, es gibt nichts vor dem man sich verstecken muss_

Selbst als es Mitternacht wurde, Geisterstunde, dachte Subaru immer noch über das Gespräch nach. So unwillig er dem Gedanken gegenüber auch war, in seinem Inneren wuchs immer mehr die Gewissheit heran, dass er womöglich nicht falsch gelegen hatte.

Dass er, hätte er schon damals gewusst, was Seishirou ihm bedeutete, wenn er selbstbewusster gewesen wäre, wenn er geschrieen hätte, wenn er sich nicht hätte von seinen Gefühlen hätte abbringen lassen, wenn er mehr Vertrauen in die Weisheit seiner Schwester gehabt hätte; dass dann, wenn auch nur vielleicht, Hokuto noch am Leben wäre. Und dass sie alle zusammen leben würden. Mehr oder minder glücklich, sah man ab von der Prophezeiung mit den Erd- und Himmelsdrachen. So, wie es war, war nicht Seishirou ein Sünder, sondern Subaru. Ein unverzeihlicher Sünder.

_Nimm mein Leben, ich würde alles geben  
Ich würde mich opfern_

Subaru rieb sich über seine vom Weinen geschwollenen Augen – beziehungsweise das eine Auge, das nicht unter einem Verband lag, und noch vollständig funktionsfähig war.

Ob es einen Weg gab, all seine Sünden auszulöschen? Ob es noch ein Zurück gab? Eines, das nicht in seinem eigenen Tod lag?

Seufzend wandte Subaru sich um. Er strich über die Blüte, die direkt neben seinem Gesicht auf dem Kissen lag. „Es _muss_ einen Weg geben."

_Es ist alles Nirgendwo solange du nicht da bist  
Für immer und ewig_

Dass noch jemand anderes schmunzelnd seine Gedanken verfolgt hatte, wusste Subaru nicht. Er glitt sanft in den Schlaf, in der Faust fest umschlossen das Blütenblatt.

_Ja, ich würde für dich sterben_


End file.
